Of Cakes and Anarchy
by Akane Shinigami
Summary: When Cooro decided it would be a good idea to make a cake. It doesn't end so well.
**Don't own +Anima, nor less miserables (that's literally what I call it), if you recognize the with a jubilant shout from one of the songs…**

 **Set during the middle of the storyline. Possible (Probable) OOCness. Crack fic. No doubt about it…**

 **Enjoy the anarchy…**

At one of the frequent stops during their long journey Cooro had been admiring people baking mouthwatering pastries and sweet candies. Somehow the idea of making a cake planted itself firmly into his mind. So, like any novice, read: never baked in their life, he enlisted the help of his friends. Namely Nana, Senri, and Husky, to assist him in making the cake. Perhaps if they had chosen a different village to travel to, if they didn't let Cooro see the magnificence of baking desserts, things wouldn't have turned out like this.

"Oh! It says here to add a cup of flour!" Cooro exclaimed gleefully, while dumping a mug full of flour into a bowl.

"No! That's not how you bake. When you bake you need to use precise measurements! Not just add however much fills the cup you happen to have lying around." Husky irately told him, while getting out a correct measuring cup.

"We should add some sugar now, and make the cake nice and sweet!" Nana gave a wide smile, as she started pouring an entire bag of sugar into the bowl.

Senri, also deciding to give his two cents, added a couple of flowers to the what-was-supposed to-be-a-cake-batter, causing Husky to explode yet again.

"Nana, Senri! First off, that's way too much sugar! Do you _want_ a cavity? And Senri! Flowers aren't even edible, and you want to put them in our food!" He said with a dumbfounded expression. _How could they be so bad at cooking?_

"You know how to bake things Husky? Did you learn when you were a mermaid princess?" Cooro asked him, with excited smile.

Husky, wisely deciding to ignore the last remark, told them that no, he did in fact not know how the cook, it was explained in the beginning of the cook book. Which, if they had bothered to read, would have seen. Nonetheless, Husky got his game face on and faced his fellows, who knew even less about cooking than him. Seriously, if he knew zero about cooking they were at _negative one hundred_. No, _negative_ ** _one thousand_** **.** Later, Husky would conclude that he should have just tried to get everyone to scrap the idea, rather than attempt to continue making the cake.

Progress was being made under Husky's careful instructions. Cooro was in charge of getting the ingredients, Nana measuring and adding them to the bowl, and Senri had the task of mixing everything together and moving the bowl, as he was the least likely to trip. However, once the everything was finally mixed and the batter prepared, they ran into, or in other words they _just_ realized, a problem.

"Hey, where are we going to cook the cake, Husky? We don't have an oven." Nana asked Husky. This was indeed a major problem. They were in the middle of no where, alternatively called the forest, after all.

"Oh, I know! We can cook it on the fire!" Coord said, with a jubilant shout. Husky considered the idea and concluded that it was the only available option for them. It wasn't as if an oven would mysteriously come crashing down and fall on someone's head.

And so Senri set about pouring the cake batter into a pot, covering it with a lid, and sticking it in the middle of the hot fire. They waited. And waited… And waited some even more, until -

"Hey, Husky. How long do we have to wait anyways?" Cooro groaned, as his stomach started grumbling. "I'm _so_ hungry."

"It shouldn't be too much longer. We have food in our backpacks if you're really starving. You could even go look for some berries if you're so hun-" Husky cut off, as he was interrupted by a hissing, snapping sound.

Looking over at the steaming pot, Husky saw the pot start shaking, the lid looking like it was ready to explode off. Husky, with widened eyes, tried to get to the pot, but before he could the lid came flying off and crashed into the circle of rocks surrounding the fire. With the rocks dislodged, nothing stopped the fire from spreading to the surrounding leaves and grass scattered around the clearing. With an unmatched speed, the fire spread to the shrubs near the bottom of the trees and began climbing the dry bark. Standing in silent awe, Nana said,

"We… should probably move somewhere else now…" Following the silent agreement, Nana and Cooro took to the sky, while Senri and Husky ran on the ground.

An hour later, and the blaze could still be seen from the hill the group took refuge on. Watching the spectacular show of ruby red, glowing oranges, and florescent yellows, Cooro, with a giant grin, said,

"We should make crepes next time!"

 **So… Science anyone? Don't cover a cake with a lid, as the pressure will most likely build up and well… BOOM. Also, circle of rocks with a fire? Important stuff right there.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the one-shot!**


End file.
